


Aiming Practice

by areynxa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areynxa/pseuds/areynxa
Summary: Prompto isn't doing too hot at the shooting range, and Cor decides to step in.





	Aiming Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of Kaciart's [drawings.](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/162913456713)

“Lift your arm more, Argentum.”

Prompto sighed and reloaded his gun. Usually, he was a much better shot, not missing a single one, but today…he was distracted.

“Yes, Marshall.”

Prompto sneaked a look at Cor, who stood beside him. The man in question decided to not wear his usual jacket, showing off his impressive arm muscles through a skin tight long sleeve shirt. Prompto gulped, his eyes taking in the sights for the umpteenth time today.

However, he quickly focused his sights back at the task at hand. “If you can’t always hit the targets, then you can’t always protect Noct, Prompto,” he thought, and raised his gun to shoot at the targets again.

6 gunshots later, only two hit the target dead center.

Prompto ran a hand through his hair and grit his teeth. “Not bad,” Cor said, looking straight onto the target. His eyes then took a sharp glance at Prompto, who grimaced. “However, I know you can do better.” Cor watched as Prompto reloaded the gun once again.

With slow steps, Cor walked behind Prompto. “Raise your gun.”

Prompto did what he was told.

A strong hand snaked its way to holding Prompto’s arms, and another found its way just below his ribs. The boy did all he could to not audibly gasp at the older man’s hot touch.

“Visualize where the bullet is shooting,” Cor started. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut at the man’s voice being so close to his ear, but quickly recovered and looked at Cor. “And flex your core. It keeps you grounded and helps you aim. Now, try again.”

6 gunshots later, all hit the target dead center.

Cor smiles and leans into Prompto’s ear, “Well done, Prompto.” The boy shivers and tries his best not to drop the gun. Cor then steps away from the blonde and walks off.

All in a day’s work.


End file.
